Love Robbers
by count-on-change
Summary: It can be a long road when you have a Blonde riding shotgun and, a pistol pointed at you're side. Loe


**This story ideal came from the song "Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde," but the story is kind of different you'll just have to read to see what I mean. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**.

"Listen Terry I need to take some time off, with everything going wrong I just need some time to myself right now," Joe told his manager over the phone as he pumped gas into his car, at a gas station just outside of the TN state line.

"Joe I understand your upset, your last album bombed, but that's no reason for you to just take off, just tell me were you are and I will send for the jet to come and pick you up," Terry pled with Joe.

"I can't do that right now Terry I just need some time to clear my head," Joe said aggravated as he finished filling his car with gas.

"Joe you don't do this, just come back home and you can go off to Hawaii and clear your head, write some new songs…."

"No I can't write right now I'm too stress I need some me time away, I'll call you later I have to go," Joe said angrily ending the call then putting his phone in his pocket and made his way inside to pay for his gas.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Joe said as he ran in to a blonde haired woman coming out of the store.

"It's ok no harm done," the green eyed woman said as she eyed Joe up and down. Joe nodded and made his way inside the store. When he got done he notice the woman was leaning on the hood of is car.

"Is this your ride," the woman asked not moving from her position.

"Ah… yeah it is, look if you're looking for money or something, I don't have any to give you," Joe said shaking his head. The girl looked like a drifter dressed in hippy clothing, and had a green army bag lying at her feet.

"I don't need your money, you just seem like you could use some company, were you headed to," she asked curiously.

"I don't know really, I don't even know your name I don't give rides to strangers," Joe said crossing his arms.

"My names Lily," she said eyeing Joe sexily "What's yours," she nodding toward him.

"Mines Joe," he said licking his lips suddenly his mouth felt very dry, and he was sure it wasn't the humidity in the air that made it that way.

"Well now we know each other why don't you give me a ride," she said happily as she picked up her bag and runs over to the passengers side door, opening it and sitting down.

"Ok," Joe said to himself letting out a deep breath. "This should be fun," he says shaking his head as he gets in the car, and starts it up.

They had been driving for an hour every so often Joe would steal glances at Lily. She was something else he had never meet anyone like her, and he just couldn't figure her out.

"I'm getting kind of thirsty can we stop a store so I can get something to drink," Lily asked with a smile.

"Ok sure," Joe said taking the next exit.

"Do you need any money," Joe asked as Lily got out.

"No I got I covered thanks, just keep the motor runnin," Lily said with a wink closing the door.

Joe sat lazily in the driver's seat, waiting for Lily flipping trough the radio stations.

"And that was Joe Jonas new single "Down" he sure isn't what he use to be is he folks, looks its Joe's career that's going down," the man on the radio station laughed Joe hit the radio off angrily.

The next few minutes were a blur to Joe, he saw Lily running at him and jump in the car telling him to lay the hammer down, Joe gave her a confused look until he say what was in her hand,

"Boy you better put your foot on the gas," Lily said holding the pistol up to him. he then heard a shot from out side the car looking back to see a man running toward him, as he threw the car into drive, and speed off as the gravel and dust flew behind him.

They were down the road a good 20 miles be for Joe said anything Lily had put the gun away after Joe pulled out of the parking lot.

"What the hell was that," Joe said letting out deep breaths checking his review mirror to see if anyone was following him to his luck the road was clear.

"I was robbing a convenience store," she said simply taking a bit of the chocolate cupcake like it was no big deal.

"WHY," Joe yelled hitting his hands on the steering wheel.

"Because I can, it's what I do," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean what you do, you're a robber," Joe says looking at her then back at the road.

"I guess you could say that," Lily said taking drink of her water.

"So that's what you meant when you said you've got it covered,"

"Yeah pretty much," Lily said calmly. "It's not like I've never done it before,"

"Oh My God I need to call the police," Joe said looking for his phone.

But Lily beat him to it grabbing it out of the cup holder and holding it up. "Is this your phone," Lily didn't wait for a reply she just rolled down the window an tossed it out.

"That's a 400 dollar phone," Joe yells watching the phone hit the pavement and shatter into a million pieces behind him through his rearview mirror. Joe looks back a Lily to find gun staring back at him.

"And this is a stolen gun and it's gonna do a Hell of a lot more damage to you than I just did to your 400 dollar phone," Lily said sternly holding the gun steady at Joes head.

Joe nods his head and keeps his focus on the road in front of him.

"You know I think we are going to become fast friends," Lily said with an evil smirk putting the gun back down by her side.

"Why don't you make a left up here, were going to the hideout, there's some people you need to meet,"

**A/N**

**Ok so here's the first chapter I came up with this ideal a couple of days ago and could not for the life of me get it out of my head. I kind of know where its going but I think it's going to be fun to write. What I do know is it is going to turn out to be Loe in the end. I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review and let me know what you think, pretty please.**


End file.
